


What is your left eyebrow doing Doctor?

by Dociro



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dociro/pseuds/Dociro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose makes fun of the things the Doctor is doing with his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is your left eyebrow doing Doctor?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for whatisyourlefteyebrowdoingdavid

They were reading books in the TARDIS library after one of their adventures. Well, the Doctor was reading one. Rose had abandoned her book some time ago and now she was watching the Doctor. It was a lot more fun than the book she picked.

The Doctor surely disagreed with something the book was saying because he was doing all these funny faces and disapproving sounds. It was hard not to laugh at him. However, when he raised his eyebrow Rose couldn’t control herself.

“What? What are you laughing at?” asked the Doctor taking his eyes from the book, but still with the left eyebrow raised.

Rose laughed even more at his confused look.

“Come on Rose, what’s going on?” he asked even more disoriented.

“It’s nothing,” said Rose “Just… Just, what is your left eyebrow doing, Doctor?”

“What do you mean ‘what is my eyebrow doing?’ It’s doing nothing. It’s just an eyebrow, Rose!” he answered.

“Yeah, but you’re doing this thing with it,” said Rose, trying to mimic the look on his face “You know, it’s like it’s living it’s own life!” she finished and laughed again.  
When she calmed down a little, she started again. “You know it’s not just the eyebrow - you are also doing other things and I don’t think that you are aware of it.”

“Yeah? Like what?”

“Like pulling at your hair when you are stressed or touching the back of your neck or the sniff… Should I continue?”

“But you are also doing things Rose, like… Like the tongue when you are smiling!” he said proudly.

“Yeah, but it’s not the same Doctor.”

“I think it is.”

“No Doctor, it’s not.”

“Okay Rose, but think about it! My facial expressions are so important. The raised eyebrow expresses more than a thousand words! Can you imagine me without my eyebrows? It would be terrible. Me without eyebrows. I hope I will never regenerate into someone without eyebrows. I don’t even want to think about it!” he said with a shudder.

Rose looked at him with a soft smile on her face and said, “You know, in fact I like the things you do. Especially the left eyebrow. I don’t think I want anything happened to them.”

“Yeah?” asked the Doctor, hugging Rose to his side and placing a soft kiss to her temple.

“Yeah.” she responded returning the hug and leaning her head against his chest.


End file.
